


The Cost of War

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst and Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard has been through a haggard ordeal on Omega, and Garrus' expected rant turns up a few surprises for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cost of War

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for the Mass Effect 3 storyline.  
> This oneshot specifically deals with the Omega DLC; I had massive feels after finally finishing it recently. ;___;

I had expected Garrus' rant when I returned from Omega. Hell, I'd been looking forward to it; the anticipation had been a part of what kept me fighting with no rest since I'd boarded Aria's command ship.

But now, with the fighting over, the station returned to Aria's rule and the war won, I found the cost weighing heavily on my shoulders. I barely acknowledged Joker and EDI's enthusiastic greetings and made a beeline for my cabin. I made it as far as the elevator.

"Shepard!"

I wrinkled my nose; Garrus rarely displayed anger towards me. His hand caught the doors just as they were closing, forcing them back and stepping in with me.

"What the hell were you thinking?!"

"At what point?" I snapped. My playful eagerness for this confrontation had melted into a bone-deep weariness.

"Crashing Aria's ship _into_ Omega?" he fumed, his brilliant blue eyes narrowed in distress. "Only seven life pods landed safely. Seven, out of twenty-two! I- Joker couldn't raise you and spirits, Shepard, don't _ever_ do that without me again! ...Or at all!"

"Wasn't my call." I glared up at him, mentally cursing his height. "I had to twist Aria's arm to launch the pods at all."

"Dammit, Shepard," Garrus muttered, "Omega's not worth the risk of losing you-,"

"The fuck it isn't!" I spat and he fell silent, surprised by my rare outburst. "Cerberus was experimenting with a goddamn _Reaper virus!_ They were going to turn Omega's citizens into something _much_ worse than Husks!"

"...The Adjutants," he said quietly.

"Yes! They infect- What?" There was no way he could have that information that quickly. The doors whirred open and I dragged him by the collar into my cabin. "Explain yourself, Vakarian."

He had the grace to look sheepish- the turian equivalent, at least. "When Joker gave me that report, I- Well, I explained my concern to Lieutenant Cortez and he and Joker managed to get me on Omega."

I paced in front of the fish tank, too tired and agitated to work up a decent threat. "Dammit, you could've gotten killed sneaking around! Aria would've flipped her shit if she'd known- _I'm_ about to!"

He grabbed my shoulders, pulling me to an abrupt halt. "I had to know," he said brokenly. "The thought that I might've lost you again- I had to know, Shepard. I'm not sure I can see this war to the end without you. I wasn't about to let Cerberus get their hands on you again either," he added with a growl.

I couldn't stay angry in the face of that confession, though I was grateful I hadn't known about this until now. Worrying over him remaining undetected would've been a significant distraction. "How'd you manage it? Staying hidden?"

"It's not just Nyreen Aria showed those secret tunnels to," he snorted. "I followed Aria down there a month into my work as Archangel."

"Nyreen." My heart clenched painfully; it must've showed because he sobered immediately, petting the length of my arms. "You saw?"

"Yes." He shook his head. "I did what I could, but even with my piercing rounds I couldn't get their shields down fast enough. Too many targets- even with all my practice I've had in a similar circumstance."

I slumped in his hold, resting against him. "It's not fair."

"It never is." One of his hands came up to tangle in my hair. "You got on well with her. You earned her respect. I'm sorry, Shepard."

"I saw a lot of me in her," I said quietly. "Or a lot of her in me."

"Either way, it's a compliment." He smoothed the sticky locks from my forehead. "You were very alike."

"I'm going to slaughter every Cerberus I see!" I raged with the last of my fury, clutching myself to his chest. "Every _fucking one!_ "

"We will," he promised.

Another wave of exhaustion hit me then, and he helped me stagger to the bed. I buried my face in my hands, releasing a long sigh. "Know what I think?"

"Mm?" The mattress dipped as he sat beside me. 

"The Illusive Man is indoctrinated."

"Hmph. Safe bet." He mimicked my sigh. "Sounds familiar."

"It's Saren all over again," I groaned. 

"Hey." He tilted my head up, nuzzling my nose with his. "At least we've got some of the Geth on our side this time. I don't know about you, but those Cerberus Phantoms aren't nearly as terrifying as those wall-crawling Geth."

I couldn't help my laugh as I stretched up to press a kiss to his face. Sweet dependable Garrus; I couldn't imagine going through this without him either.

And if the Reapers cost me him... I would personally teach them what fear meant.


End file.
